Kozuka The Skeleton
Kozuka the skeleton is a fan-made Undertale character created by Sabrina1985. He is named after the Adobe Originals font/typeface Kozuka Mincho, which has a modern look and carefully constructed glyphs, and based on traditional elements of Japanese typeface design. About him Kozuka is the son of Sans the skeleton and Katelynn Fisher. He is a skeleton/human hybrid who looks exactly like a miniature version of his father in physical appearance because he resembles a big-boned, very much distorted, simplified, and stylized skeleton with a round skull which is just not even close to the real thing as a human skeleton's, large voided black eye sockets with royal blue pupils in them, a grinning dimpled smile on his face, abnormal hands that do not resemble a human skeleton's, and not very bone-like ankles. His mom's contributions are seen in the human-style arms and legs each with five digits at the end of each hand or foot and the tuft of dark reddish-brown hair. The reason why Kozuka resembles his father is because the skeleton gene is the dominant one, and the only thing Katelynn can see of herself in her son is the dark reddish-brown hair on his head and the number of fingers and toes that he has. He wears a light yellow t-shirt with a fuchsia-colored heart on it and capri-length dark yellow stretch pants. Kozuka is the youngest child in the family, since he was born when his cousins Desdemona and Constantia were 13-years-old. Kozuka has a British accent like his mother, athough he picked up all his slangy speech from his father. He is such a sweet and loving angel and the biggest sweetheart who is gentle, nurturing, and soft, an adorable royal guard in-training who doesn't have the heart to be a warrior, but is willing to take fighting lessons for self-defense, is a little ball of self-confidence and goodness, has adorable childlike joy, is quiet, kind, reassuring, laid back, very excitable and cheerful, innocent and optimistic, understanding, thankful, loving, caring, very gentle, nurturing, and soft, fun loving, bubbly, happy, good hearted, up for a laugh, too nice and sweet, and has a positive attitude along with his steady diet of giggles and unconditional love. He likes many different foods such as apples, grapes, pistachios, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on pumpernickel bread with a tall glass of chocolate milk, macaroni and cheese, pizza, pickles, juice, ice cream, potato chips, cookies, cinnamon buns, and a large and thick slice of chocolate cake, but his main favorite is a wreath of 30 bite-sized mini dough poppers with extra gooey cheddar cheese stuffed in them and topped with toasted breadcrumbs, a melted garlic buttery blend, and Parmesan cheese that are baked until golden brown. Sans is always saying nice things about Kozuka because he cares a lot about his beloved son and thinks the world of him, and even shelters him from the truth a lot to protect his naiivety because he doesn't want to hurt or scare the child. Sans often wishes he could take Kozuka to a playground and let him be around children his own age, but Sans knows it is impossible because human children might find it hard to accept a child who is a skeleton. In a world above, Kozuka would be considered an abnormal hybrid child who is a monstrosity, because he isn't human, not even close to being human, has no nose or ears, and his mouth is large. But even on the off chance, if children would welcome him, their parents might become afraid of the skeleton child and it would end up causing trouble for his entire family. Kozuka does have somewhat of a natural childhood with his own private playground made of scraps: it has a fort with a rope ladder, a small bridge that goes to a platform with a pole to slide down, a chain ladder that goes up to the small wooden platform, swings a sandbox, and a few other bits and pieces that help for battle training with all sorts of fun and games to play. Usually, when Desdemona or Constantia take him to the playground, he always grabs them by one hand and begins pulling them along, as they allow him to drag them off elsewhere. Sometimes, Kozuka goes out for an afternoon walk in the underground, and he can go out alone, just as long as he stays in his area a few blocks from home that is it, but once in a while, he will leave the area and go a little further. On some occasions, he wears an over-sized long pull over jacket that is a sweatshirt with a big hood on it, it is his secret jacket the one he hides away when he is thinking of going topside to the surface. Despite this, his parents have a rule against him going topside to keep him safe from those that might want to hurt him. Kozuka is willing to fight in a battle at times because he wants to protect people from negative feelings and emotions in the existence of unpleasant realities. His battle techniques are pretending to physically attack his opponents by miming very gentle forms of punching and kicking, but actually stopping at the last instant and not even letting himself touch them in that fashion. Kozuka can also summon a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect, while three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into a set of three solid floating hearts appear above his hands, so he can toss them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another to instantly turns them into close and best friends and the hearts cause non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponents' shoulders and it makes them walk over to him and give him a hug. He also has the ability to break evil spells and restore someone's real memories by using a giant heart that appears in the palms of his hands and he then shoots it to his opponent by blowing it as if he is blowing a kiss as it flies straight to his opponent and hits them which causes their body to turn pink for a few seconds and makes them fall unconscious and they wake up feeling confused. He can be violent when provoked on the rare occasions when he's pushed too far, and when he is in this state, villains are terrified of Kozuka the very minute they come in contact with him, because he immediately transforms into a hardcore tough fighter who is aggressive and violent, absolutely refuses to be soft, and not show one bit of mercy towards them. He kicks their butts with wild rage and an aggressive nature by using self-defense techniques of hand-to-hand combat skills by repeatedly beating up and pummeling them by bringing his hand down in a dragon fist to their shoulder blades, with a powerful Mortal Kombat-style attack move of a harsh kick on back of their necks, heavy, violent, painful, and brutal quick slaps by simply performing a chopping motion on them with the side of his opened hand, and elegant high kicks that consist of jumping up high into the air with his leg bent and then extending it by striking them with a kick with one of his feet. He finishes the fights by roundhouse kicking the villains into each other if there is more than one. Kozuka tends to work hard but is very humble about it and never puts himself in the spotlight, because he fears that people might think that he has a brash personality filled with arrogance. Family Dr. W. D. Gaster (grandfather, deceased) Carolina the skeleton (grandmother, deceased) Sans the skeleton (father) Katelynn Fisher (mother) Papyrus the skeleton (uncle) Hazel Griggs (aunt) Desdemona the skeleton (cousin) Constantia the skeleton (cousin) The gallery of pictures Katelynn and Kozuka by SabrinaT1985.png|Katelynn holds a sleeping baby Kozuka in her arms drawn by SabrinaT1985 Father and son by SabrinaT1985.png|Sans holds Kozuka in one arm drawn by SabrinaT1985 Desdemona, Constantia, + Kozuka by SabrinaT1985.png|Desdemona, Constantia, and Kozuka drawn by SabrinaT1985 Kozuka headshot by SabrinaT1985.png|a headshot of Kozuka drawn by SabrinaT1985 Kozuka the skeleton (base version) by SabrinaT1985.png|Kozuka, made with SansLovesPugs's base by SabrinaT1985 Kozuka the skeleton by cloverthecatmation.png|Kozuka, drawn by by cloverthecatmation Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists